Milking Myu: A Moe! Ninja Girls fanfiction
by LewdGoose2k2k
Summary: When Myu discovers strange things happening with her body, she goes to her close friend, an undercover ninja, for help. But he isn't prepared for what she is about to show him... and neither is she.


Laying down on my bed was paradise. The muscles in my arms and shoulders were burning.

Of course... I HAD to be the macho one and carry all of Yamabuki and Nanao's bags around while they went shopping. But I didn't expect for my arms to actually get sore. I thought that was just an exercise myth.

Apparently not.

I breathed in and out and stretched out on my bed. My only goal was to get feeling back into my shoulders. And it was working. Slowly but surely, they were forming back into the solid muscles they were supposed to be.

_Knock, knock._

I groaned. Of course, someone would knock the moment I settled down. That was the formula of my life: Work hard, rest, get my rest interrupted, work some more, pass out from working.

Still I tried really hard to compose myself as I walked to the door. I knew that I was one of the luckiest guys in Mizaki School with all of my friends being girls but that came with problems of its own. They didn't leave me alone!

As I opened the door, I swore to myself that Yamabuki was getting nothing more from me this day.

Instead...

"Hello, s-senpai."

A short girl with pink hair and a school uniform stood in front of me. Her wide, puppy-dog eyes looked up at me. I noticed that her pet rabbit, the fluffy little pain, was nowhere to be found. I also couldn't help but notice that her shirt bulged out around her plump breasts. The fabric stretched out, showing me the roundness...

I shook my head and regained control of myself. "Myu. What a surprise? What can I do for you?"

"I n-need your help." Her fingertips drummed against her sides. "Can I c-come inside?"

I shrugged and stepped aside. "Sure. Johnny isn't here right now."

"Thank you." Myu smiled sweetly and walked inside.

As I shut the door behind her, my mind started automatically work on analyzing her body again. She was one year below me school-wise but she was nowhere near as tall as the rest of the girls. Her body was slim and she still looked like she was someone's little sister. The only part of her that seemed to grow at all were her boobs. They seemed to have been given special attention. She used to wear baggy clothes to try and hide them but her orange sweater gave out earlier in the year so she resorted to wearing her tighter school shirts...

"What can I help you with?" I asked, quietly giving my arm a vicious pinch to quiet my brain down.

Myu bit her lip and sat down on my bed. Her hands gripped her knees tightly. She wouldn't look at me. "Hau..."

I leaned against the wall. "What's wrong, Myu? Is there something you want to tell me?"

This time, Myu actually looked at me. Her young innocent face and her puppy-dog eyes started to melt my heart. A quiet blush was turning her cheeks pink. "I need you to help me with s-something. But it's... embarrassing."

I smiled. "Don't worry. You can trust me. I won't tell a soul."

Myu licked her lips and gulped. "It's about my-my-" She quieted down.

"Your what?" I asked.

"My-." She mumbled something under her breath.

I frowned. "What did you say?"

Myu's face turned bright red. Then, in a loud voice, she said. "It's about my boobs!"

I blinked and started to blush myself. Yeah, I blush. How manly.

When I started to talk again, I found myself stuttering as badly as Myu. "Your b-boobs? What about them?"

Myu pressed her legs together. She looked like she was about to die. On another note, my brain couldn't help but notice how smooth her thighs looked... I pinched myself again.

"There's something happening to my boobs and I don't know what it is!" exclaimed Myu. She looked down at the floor, realizing how loud she was sounding. "I was hoping you could help..."

"M-me?" I started to fidget. "Help? Couldn't you ask Ricka? She's a girl and she probably knows what to do. I'm a guy. I probably don't know anything about this."

"I want you!" said Myu. She blushed again. "Can you help me, senpai? Please?"

I wanted to say no. I really did. But Myu sounded like she really needed help. And the fact that she wanted me to help instead of Ricka was a huge demonstration of trust. Myu always cleared everything she did with her silver-haired mentor.

"Okay. I'll try my best to help. I promise." I put a hand on Myu's shoulder and smiled. She was trembling at my touch like a scared little rabbit. Adorable...

But my touch seemed to do the trick. She smiled nervously. "Thank you, senpai."

I stepped back and sat down on the floor. I didn't want her to feel like I was being overbearing about this. Besides, I didn't even know what exactly was wrong yet.

Myu looked at me and took a deep breath. Then she began to unbutton her shirt. I said nothing, not exactly sure what she was doing. The front of my pants started to feel a little tight.

The milky skin of her flat stomach poked out first. I watched her small delicate hands as she undid the buttons on her chest.

My eyes widened as she finished taking off her shirt.

There they were: Myu's boobs. Held in place by a lacy bra, the two huge mounds looked so big and perfect. So round and bouncy... I wondered how they would feel in my hands. I couldn't help but flex my fingers, imagining how they would feel in my hands...

Myu reached around her back and started to undo her bra. The fabric fell away from her chest. I could see her perky nipples at the tips of her breasts. I uncrossed my legs, not even trying to hide my erection anymore.

"Hau..." moaned Myu. She bit her lip. "Watch..."

She reached up and fondled one of her huge breasts. Her fingers grabbed onto a nipple, holding it. Then she started to squeeze the nipple ever so gently. Her other hand kneaded and caressed the skin around it.

"Hau..." Myu moaned again.

I blinked. Something was beginning to come out of her nipple. It trickled down her boobs and onto her stomach. As she squeezed and kneaded her breast, more whiteness leaked out of her. Soon there was a little flow of the liquid pumping from her nipple and down her chest. The white liquid looked sticky but it ran down Myu's skin just like...

"You're making milk?" I gasped.

"Is that what it is?" asked Myu. Her eyes were closed. She was still squeezing her nipple. She didn't seem to want to stop. I know I didn't want her to.

"Yes." I said, moving closer. "But that never happens unless a woman has a baby."

"But I'm not having a baby," said Myu. She let out another quiet moan. "I just woke up this morning and my boobs were leaking."

"Then that means that you can make milk without having to be pregnant." I gasped. "Myu! That's amazing!"

"Hau..." Myu opened her eyes. "Senpai... Can you please... suck on one? Like a baby. Just to see if it will stop?" Her huge eyes looked at me, pleadingly

My mouth started to water as I stared at the milk running down Myu's chest. Of course I would.

Still not believing what was happening, I stumbled across the room and kneeled in front of Myu. With her being the short girl she was, I was still tall enough to look her in the face. Sweat ran down her cheeks and I saw her bite her lip gently.

Both of her small hands grasped the sides of my head and lowered it down towards her boobs. As I got closer, I could smell them. The scent was... alluring. I was suddenly visited by the urge to touch them, to squeeze them...

Her hands left my head and I was left staring at her boobs. They were even more hypnotizing close-up, jiggling every time Myu breathed. I wanted to take them in my hands and squeeze them. Her nipples continued to leak out milk. It ran down her stomach in trails, soaking into her skirt. A large dark spot was forming directly on her crotch.

"Senpai..." I looked back at the sound of Myu's voice.

Myu reached down and grasped one of her boobs. Her hands kneaded the soft flesh of the plump mound. More milk poured from her nipple. She lifted her breast up and moved it towards my mouth. The bed creaked as she leaned forward.

I parted my lips and waited, almost shaking with excitement. Myu's nipple slipped into my mouth. I heard her gasp again. "Hau..."

I closed my eyes and started to suckle. My teeth bit down gently on her nipple. I reached up with my own hands, holding her breast up.

Something warm and sweet filled my mouth. Myu's milk... It was delicious! It was thick and creamy like butter. My taste buds lit up at its taste. It was so sweet like someone had added sugar to every spurt coming out of her. The mouthful slid down my throat, carving a warm trail down to my stomach...

I suckled again, even harder this time. More of Myu's sweet milk filled my mouth. I swallowed and suckled again. I was faintly aware of Myu moaning and calling my name. One of her hands grasped my back and she pressed her body close to mine. Her other breast pressed against my cheek. The wetness from her other nipple rubbed against my face, leaving a sticky mess.

But I ignored Myu's cries. I was no longer just excited. I was... happy. Something about suckling from Myu calmed me down. It was just her and me. She was giving me her milk and I was suckling it down. It tasted so good.

More milk pumped out of her breast. It was amazing. I loved it so much. I wanted to do this forever...

Then it stopped.

I opened my eyes and stared right back up at Myu. My lips continued to suckle on her breast, trying to drink down more.

Blushing, Myu removed my head from her nipple. Then she gently placed it on top of her other breast, which was still so full it was leaking.

My lips fastened around the new nipple and I started to suckle again. The warm sensation of her milk flowing from her chest and into my mouth was amazing. My taste buds lit up at the sweet taste.

Acting on instinct, I reached up and caressed Myu's boobs. Her skin was burning hot, dripping with sweat.

I snuck a peek up at Myu. Her eyes were squeezed shut and one of her hands was reaching beneath her skirt. I heard a faint squishing sound. Her fingers moved in and out of her skirt spastically.

I closed my eyes and suckled harder then ever before. Mouthfuls of warm sweet milk continued to pump out of her nipple. It was so thick and tasty. I felt my stomach began to feel warm from the amount of milk I had swallowed.

"Senpai!"

I felt Myu press her sweaty body against me. Her breast shoved itself against my mouth harder then before. That didn't stop me from drinking. In fact, it made me suck harder and faster.

Her legs wrapped around my waist. I could feel a warm spot on my stomach. It was as if someone was squirting my shirt with warm water. But I didn't mind. Myu's milk was creamy and delicious.

I kept suckling until was Myu's other breast ran out of milk. Wanting more, I kneaded her boobs and squeezed her nipples but there was none left.

It was then I suddenly noticed Myu was still hugging me close. Her chest heaved up and down as sweat ran down her. The spot between her legs was still rubbing up and down on my torso. I felt the heat and warmth as it pressed against my stomach.

"Myu-"

Myu suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck. Her boobs squished against my chest. The place between her legs squirted on my shirt again, leaving a big sticky stain. Myu moaned in my ear. Her sweaty skin was moist. I could almost feel her heartbeat through her chest.

We stayed like that for a long time, just hugging each other and breathing together. Myu was so warm...

"S-senpai." whispered Myu in my ear.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." She glanced down at the stain guiltily.

"That's okay. I have plenty more." I said, ruffling her pink hair.

Myu sighed and unwrapped her legs, falling back down to my bed with a 'Hau'. Her hands grabbed her nipples and started squeezing. This time nothing came out of them.

She stared up at me with her big, innocent eyes and smiled. "I'm not making milk anymore. Thank you, Senpai!"

I bent down and kissed one of her nipples, tasting some of the leftover milk. "I'm glad I could help."

Myu giggled. She dressed herself again. Then she noticed that my clothes hadn't been the only ones to be stained. There was a sticky liquid running down her legs too. Her white school shirt was also stained, especially around her nipples.

"I'd better get back and change before someone sees me like me." said Myu nervously. She opened the door.

Before she could leave, I spoke up. "Myu."

She stopped. "Yes?"

"Your milk tasted really good." I smiled. "You'd make a good mother."

Myu blushed. "Thank you, Senpai."

She looked at me one last time. Then she hurried back to her dorm before anyone saw her.


End file.
